ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Panther Caroso
.]] '''Panther Caroso' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise. He is a member of Star Wolf. He becomes infatuated with Krystal at the Sargasso Region and when Fox fired Krystal, she turned to Panther and the rest of Star Wolf. Panther (Pansā Caruroso, Panther Caluroso) made his first appearance as the newest member of the Star Wolf team in Star Fox Assault (taking both Pigma's and Andrew's place). His signature symbol, which is on his Wolfen, is a red rose, and in Assault, he introduces himself with the line, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Panther... and all who see my rose meet death!" His manner of speech changes between Assault and Command. In Assault, he speaks normally, but in the English version of Command, he refers to himself in the third person. Panther is quite conceited, often embarrassing those around him (especially his teammates Wolf and Leon). He is also quite a flirt, considering himself a ladies' man. In the game, he attempts to flirt with Krystal several times, but she either ignores or outright rejects him depending on the circumstances. .]] Panther appears again in ''Star Fox Command, where he attempts to begin a relationship with Krystal after she joined the Star Wolf team following her breakup with Fox. Panther pilots the Black Rose, which looks somewhat like the Wolfen II seen in Star Fox 64. It is armed with the Zapper, a powerful but slow-firing laser. ''Super Smash Bros. Panther also makes a cameo appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Lylat Cruise stage, along with the rest of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams. If the player plays there as Fox, Falco, or Wolf, and press the taunt buttons in rapid succession, there will be a conversation between the members of the teams, much like in Melee. He appears depending on which character does this and where the stage will fly through next. Here are a few taunts that involve Panther: 1. Star Fox encounters Star Wolf, not letting them leave alive, and Wolf would take care of Fox. Panther's line:"Do you see my red rose? It marks your imminent death." is a pun on his first line spoken in the series. (Star Fox Vs. Star Wolf; Fox). 2. Star Fox and Star Wolf confront each other with Panther introducing himself and saluting his enemies. (Star Fox Vs. Star Wolf; Falco). 3. Panther and Krystal are traveling in deep space and flirts with her, to which she kind of acknowledges. Falco then asks where he gets this stuff and to stop. (Deep Space; Wolf) 4. The battle ship hits an asteroid field and Krystal is a bit worried. Panther then once again gets flirty, telling her he would protect her, to which she replied sarcastically, "Oh, I feel so much better hearing that. You're such a gentleman, Panther." Falco, however, would sleep better if Panther got creamed by an asteroid, to which Panther ordered the "parrot" to "cease his jabbering". This makes Falco angry, a reference to Star Fox Assault. (Asteroid Field; Wolf) 5. Panther and Leon chase Falco after angering them. He tells Slippy to back off while he takes care of it. (Star Fox Vs. Star Wolf; Wolf) 6. Panther and Leon enter a skirmish and Leon is impressed by Wolf's battling and takes his loyalty a bit too extreme and loses it, despite telling Panther he's fine, and laughs maniacally. Panther then asks him who he's really envious of: the shred-DER or shred-DEE. He is voiced in Japanese by Tetsu Inada, while his English voice actor is David Scully (who also voices Leon). In 'Assault'', Panther's last name is spelled Caroso, and when spoken by Panther, it is also pronounced this way. However, in the Pilot Gallery and the official web site for the more recent Command, his surname is Caruso (with a U). In the Japanese versions of both games, his surname is Caluroso, which is Spanish for "warm, hot, energetic, enthusiastic". The difference was caused by the fact that the letters L and R are both represented by R in Japanese. Trophy Info The newest member of the Star Wolf team, rivals of Team Star Fox. A show-off who often embarrasses his teammates, he considers himself quite the ladies' cat and can hardly contain himself from making passes at attractive females, including Krystal, who he's clearly smitten with. Panther's trademark is a red rose. All things said, he's still a highly skilled pilot. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional panthers Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional criminals Category:2004 introductions